


Good Morning

by Rynbie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly Losers - Freeform, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Trans Female Beverly, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynbie/pseuds/Rynbie
Summary: Poly Losers, everyone is together.  They live together in one big house, share one big ridiculously oversized bed, and they're very happy.  Eddie and Bev are both trans.Eddie has an announcement to make.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Poly Losers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 208





	Good Morning

Beverly rolled her eyes lightly as she took her toast from the toaster, Richie’s lips affixed to her neck and speckling kisses down as he held her hips from behind.

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna be late for work,” she said firmly.

“Mm, good,” he teased, gently turning her. “Don’t go then. Not worth it.”

Bev giggled and laid down her toast as he picked her up by her hips and sat her up on the countertop, sliding himself between her legs and kissing her lips eagerly.

“Get a room,” Stan grumbled sleepily, shuffling in in his robe and underwear.

Bev looked over Richie’s shoulder, draping her arms around him as he moved his kisses back to her neck. “Your coffee is already in the keurig honey, should be cooled by now.”

Stan gave her a lopsided smile as he took his coffee, sipping it and sighing with contentment. He kissed Richie’s cheek and Bev’s lips as he passed to head towards the kitchen table. “Best. Partners. Ever.”

Bill and Mike were out next, as always hand in hand. They kissed Stan on either of his cheeks simultaneously, earning a little grin from him before they collected the morning paper and picked it apart to share. Mike took current events, Bill entertainment.

Ben stumbled in half-dressed - a suit from the waste up, cargo shorts and ugly sandals from the waist down. “I have a video meeting in like fifteen minutes, please god someone feed me.”

Beverly held up her toast as an offering, and Ben grabbed it with his mouth and he walked past. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and leaned back against the counter, content with his small breakfast.

Beverly looked around at her boys, her loves, and smiled softly. No matter how many times they did this morning routine, it always felt hazily magical to her. “Hey, where’s Eddie? He should be up by now, he’s gonna be-”

“Morning,” Eddie muttered from the archway between the kitchen and the hall. It was something in his tone, something odd, that made everyone stop what they were doing and turn to look. His face was… hesitantly gleeful, fearfully joyful. His mouth seemed to twitch back and forth between a smile and frown continuously.

Mike knitted his eyebrows together in concern and reached over from where he said to lay a hand on Eddie’s arm. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“Nothing,” Eddie said quickly, then broke into a small, nervous laugh. “It’s nothing bad I just…” He clapped his hands together and then pulled them wide, making his announcement. “I’m going off T for awhile. And I uh, really need your guys’ support on this.”

Questioning glances were shared between them all. They couldn’t imagine Eddie wanting to stop taking his hormones. Hell, Bev would rather face Pennywise again than stop taking hers. There was something more to this, they just weren’t yet sure what.

“Are you okay, love?” Bill asked, concern etched on every inch of his face.

“You know you’ve got our support,” Ben continued softly, “but we’re… a little confused.”

Eddie was still struggling to pick one emotion to show on his face, it seemed they all wanted out at once. He pressed his hands back together, shrugging his shoulders before quietly speaking, saying it almost as if it were a question. “I’m pregnant?”

Stan dropped his coffee instantly, which splashed onto the floor as he quickly scooted his chair back and yelled, “fuck!”

Richie stared, wide eyed. “Jesus fucking Mary and Joseph Eds, you could have opened with that.”

Bev covered her mouth with both hands. “Honey, are you… are you sure?”

Eddie gave a small nod, watching nervously as Bill grabbed paper towels to help Stan clean up the coffee mess. “I’m sure. I took a whole box worth of tests, they’re in the guest bathroom if you wanna see them, but I…” He sucked his lip in and bit it hard. “Guys, is this okay?”

“ _ Is it okay _ ?” Ben choked, as if in disbelief of the question. “Fuck, Eddie, it’s, it’s-”

“It’s wonderful,” Mike finished, fighting the huge smile that threatened to break across his face.

A little outburst of agreeing laughter ran through them all, and Stan finished cleaning up to moved and wrap his arms around Eddie’s waist from the side, head on his shoulder.

“Wait,” Beverly said shakily, her hands trembling and eyes wet with joyful tears. “Which of us is the-”

“I don’t know,” Eddie interrupted. “And if it’s all the same to you guys, I… wanna keep it that way. I mean, we can do tests if you really want, but I just feel like…” He smiled finally, his expression chosen, beaming at them. “This is  _ our  _ baby. All of ours.”

Bill threw away the last of the paper towels and joined Stan in hugging Eddie at the same moment that Mike and Ben came up behind him. So many arms around him, everyone trying to find a way to touch his stomach. Eddie chuckled softly. Richie lifted Bev off the counter and they hurried over too. Bev went to her knees before Eddie, pressing an ear to his stomach, while Richie just kissed his lips over and over again.

“God, I love you so much,” Richie murmured.

Eddie snorted a little laugh at Bev. “You’re not going to hear anything, I’m like… barely a few weeks along, I think.”

“I know,” she said tearfully, waving a dismissive hand at him. “I know, it’s just…” She rubbed one hand slowly across his stomach, touching the hands of every other Loser as she did. “Hi baby,” she whispered affectionately.

They all giggled. Eddie leaned into the embrace of his loves, melting at the joy they couldn’t restrain for what was growing within him. He’d never been so damn happy in his life.

“I love you guys,”

“We love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider commenting! I wrote this in a hurry this morning after having a dream about it last night, hope you guys enjoyed. <3


End file.
